The Hero's Child
by TheBeautifulDreamer18
Summary: America wakes up one day...feeling "ill". Find out more inside. UsUk and some FrUk too though it is more of an anti-FrUk. rated T. enjoy...
1. Finding out

**So weird and random. UsUk and a bit of jelousy from France, LOL XD**

* * *

><p>This…was bad! Very bad! Not just the "ok this is bad, we can move on" kind of bad, but "OMFG this is a flipping disaster!" kind of bad.<p>

Meetings were supposed to be Alfred's strong point, where he could blab on for hours on end. Today was different. EXTREMLY different.

After walking up for the meeting LATE (which had never, EVER happened before), with a migraine (not at all helpful), he had discovered that he had to walk to the venue, seeing as his brother, Matthew, had taken his car; probably payback for calling him "The Invisible Man".

So…that is exactly what he did, and boy did it tire him out. By car, it would have taken him 20 minutes maximum. Walking took him a flipping HOUR! Dear God did Matthew owe him BIG time.

But this wasn't the only reason why he seemed to be a mute today. While walking, Alfred had nearly caused 5 collisions…ALL on the main roads! Having people swear at you isn't nice in general, let alone when you are in a rush to get somewhere…with a f****** headache.

THEN…when he arrived, he couldn't straight in, for he felt like he was about to be sick. So…running down the corridor, Alfred rushed into the bathroom and puked! Not only had he puked on the floor, not even in a cubicle where he would get some privacy, but all over Arthur, would had just been washing his hands. OH S***! That was probably the worst occurrence that had occurred. Not only was it completely and utterly embarrassing, but Arthur had a complete rant at him, and insisted that that Alfred cleaned up his act, and by him a new suit.

When Alfred explained that he was very sorry, and that he promised he would, as soon as he was better, Arthur had asked a load of questions which Alfred didn't even know the answer to. Therefore, after going home to get changed, Arthur had dragged Alfred to the nearest hospital, and booked him a cheek-up.

This was why, right now instead of informing everyone at the world meeting about global warming, Alfred was sitting in a hospital waiting room, with Arthur reading "The Telegraph" in the seat beside him.

Alfred had never liked hospitals. The smell was horrible; like puke and air-freshener combined. Plus Arthur was there. Ok that was probably the most awkward bit. Alfred had secretly always had a crush on Arthur, though never knew how to admit it. And here he was, in hospital...WITH ARTHUR! Alfred couldn't help but blush.

"Alfred Jones" was suddenly called out over the speakers.

"Come on" Arthur sighed, taking Alfred's hand and causing him to blush even more. Thank God Arthur didn't notice, instead he just pulled Alfred towards the room door.

* * *

><p>"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.<p>

Alfred didn't like him already. He was one of those doctors who had a red face all the time, so you couldn't tell if he was tired or simply annoyed. It creeped him out.

"Alfred here is very sick, though he doesn't seem to know what's wrong with him" Arthur explained.

The doctor nodded, and said "I'm going to have to take a blood sample..."

Oh f*** no!

Alfred shook his head in fear, he hated injections.

"Well, it's the only way to find out what's wrong with you. You can hug your friend if you like, and if he doesn't mind" the doctor smiled.

Alfred looked up at Arthur, his eyes pleading.

"Oh, alright" Arthur sighed, as Alfred squeezed him tightly around the waist and buried his face into his chest.

When it was done, the doctor told them to go home and that he would ring them about the condition later that night. Happy to get out of the hospital, Alfred ran out of the door, Arthur following calmly behind.

* * *

><p>At home, Alfred sighed miserably. The doctor STILL hadn't called, and it had been 5 hours since the cheek-up. Not that he was looking forward to finding out what was wrong with him.<p>

Suddenly the phone rang. Unfortunately Matthew was much quicker then Alfred and managed to get there first.

After talking for a few minutes, he turned and said to Alfred "It's a doctor. For you"

Alfred grabbed the phone and after exhaling shakily, stammered "h-hello"

"Alfred" the doctor cheered.

_Why was he happy?_

"I have just got back your results..."

_Oh f*** just spit it out already..._

"and i would just like to congratulate you. You're pregnant"


	2. Lying never got you anywhere

WHAT?

No, this couldn't be happening. Not to him. It was a mistake. It had to be.

"I'm sorry" Alfred asked, pretending he hadn't heard him, though from the way he was stammering, it was obvious he had.

"I know it seems impossible, but it's true" the doctor continued, "Looking at your files, I can see that you are a nation, and this therefore is what makes it possible."

_Oh God..._

Matthew gave him a quizzical look, which Alfred ignored. "D-do you know...whose..." Alfred trailed off.

"Ah yes" the doctor chuckled. "We ran a DNA scan too. It seems to be Arthur Kirkland..."

Alfred dropped the phone. Being pregnant was a shock. But being pregnant with ARTHUR'S child...well that was too much. WAY too much.

When? How? He hadn't even...

Alfred gasped in horror as a sudden memory hit him

_Oh yes...**THAT** time..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Alfwed"<em>

_Alfred turned at the sound of his name being called, to see Arthur standing beside him._

"_Artie, what's up" he asked._

_Arthur just smiled at him. And from the way he was looking at him, Alfred knew something was wrong. TERRIBLY wrong._

"_Have you been drinking?" he asked Arthur._

_Arthur nodded. "5 pints. Oh wow. Best drink ever..." he slurred, sliding himself closer to Alfred._

"_What are you doing?" Alfred cried, suddenly alarmed._

"_Aw, cum on Alfwed, you know you wanna...don't be a git" Arthur giggled, a mischievous tone in his voice._

_Alfred looked at him in horrified confusion, as Arthur began to unbutton his shirt. _

"_ARTHUR! STOP!"_

"_Alfwed...cum on...don't you like meh?" Arthur asked, his eyes suddenly full of tears._

_Feeling stupid for making him cry, Alfred let him..._

_Never did he think that he would regret it..._

* * *

><p>"Alfred. Alfred! ALFRED! You broke the phone" Matthew yelled .<p>

Alfred looked down to see that his brother was right. The phone was now in pieces, and making a creepy buzzing noises like from one of those horror movies.

_Oops..._

"Is everything ok? What did the doctor want?" Matthew pestered.

Alfred just shook his head and walked away. He couldn't tell Matthew. How could he trust him, when he didn't even trust himself...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alfred was sick again. At least this time he made it to the toilet...<br>He found that he couldn't eat, or even SMELL food without wanting to vomit...oh how he hated this pregnency crap...

Suddenly the door-bell rang.  
>Once again, Matthew answered it.<p>

"ALFRED! IT'S ARTHUR!"

_Oh great. That was the last person Alfred wanted to see right now_

But once he got to the door, Alfred saw that Arthur had brought flowers.  
>Were they for him?<p>

"Alfred" Arthur smiled sweetly, holding out the bouquet. "These are for you. How are you dear chap?"

**_DEAR _**_chap?_

Alfred blushed, another excuse not to look Arthur in the eye. "Yeah, I'm ok" he muttered.

Arthur nodded and pushed the flowers into his hands. "You better take these you git, they costed me alot of money".

_Ah, that was the Arthur he knew_

"So...what's wrong with you, sonny? Did the doctor call yet" Arthur asked, as Alfred took the flowers and put them into a vase near the window.

"Yeah. It's just the flu, I'm ok" Alfred lied.

"The flu? In the summer?" Arthur asked.

Was that worry in his tone?

"Mhm"

Alfred hated lying to him, but it was easier then telling the truth.

"Well,I...er...hope you get better soon" Arthur stuttered, turning to leave.

_Phew. I got away with it..._

But just then Matthew came back from the kitchen, holding the mobile that he currently shared with Alfred.

"ALFRED! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?" he yelled at his bewildered brother

"Wait. What?" Arthur gasped, turning back towards Alfred.

Alfred just chuckled nevously.

_S***'s about to go down..._


	3. Too shy to admit it

Never before had this house been so quiet. And never before had Alfred been so embarassed. He could feel Matthew and Arthur staring him intensively, and willing him to explain this mad situation; the pregnancy. Luckily only Alfred knew it was Arthur's child...  
>But, as every second ticked past, Alfred thought it was wiser to keep silent and let one of them have the first word.<p>

However neither of them looked like they would speak. _They are probably just as shocked as i am..._

Then the phone rang, breaking the abnormal silence. Dying to get away from the awkwardness of the room, Alfred rushed to answer it before anyone could stop him.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour ma chérie"

Oh God! Francis! he must have mistaken him for Matthew. That always happened on the phone.  
>But if Matthew talked too him, he'd surelty tell him about Alfreds situation...<p>

"Its Alfred, Francis. Matty has gone out to..." Alfred bit his lip and tried to think of a place. "...Walmart"

"Ah. I'll call his mob-"

"Dont bother. he forgot it again"

_All this lying better get me somewhere..._

"OK then. au revoir"

"Bye"

Alfred slammed the phone down, and took a deep breath. _God, everything is so hard right now..._

"ALFRED!"

"AH" Alfred screamed, turning around to realise it was only Arthur standing beside him, a impatient look on his face.

"Y-yes" Alfred stammered.

Arthur's facial expression suddenly changed into one of confusion.  
>"Was that Francis you were just talking to?" he asked.<p>

Alfred nodded.

"Its just because you seemed quite awkward and..." he trailed off, then shot Alfred a look of discusted horror.  
>"Were you rape-"<p>

Alfred suddenly saw where this was going.

"F*** NO!" he yelled.

"Thank God" Arthur sighed with relief.

Silience...

"So whose is it then? The baby i mean."

"I dunno" Alfred lied.  
><em>im actually getting pretty good at this lying thing...<em>

Arthur nodded, not really sure what to believe.

_Awkward..._

Then, just like that, he came forward and gave Alfred a hug.

_Majorly awkward!_

He broke away as quickly as he had hugged him.  
>"Sorry...that must have been weird for you but...to be honest...I really like you Alfred" he admitted, though he seemed to be avoiding eye contact, but Alfred could still see him blushing.<p>

Alfred himself was blushing.

"I have to go. Good luck Alfred" Arthur smiled as he headed towards the door.

Alfred exhaled shakily, and waved.

But before leaving, Arthur turned around and said "I love you".  
>and with that he was gone.<p>

Alfred stood there, forlorn, in the hall. Arthur hadnt lied, he had told him straight.

_i love you..._

He hadnt told him anything. Not even an "I love you too".  
>But how was he supposed to tell him, when he couldnt even admit he was having Arthurs child?<p> 


	4. Secrets out

_A week later..._

"ALFRED! Come ON, we will be late for the meeting" Matthew yelled, banging on his brother's bedroom door to try and get him out quicker. It didn't work.

"But MATTY!" Alfred whined pitifully from behind the door, "I gained half a stone! This is a f****** disaster"

Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed. Alfred was always worried about his weight, but never to the point where he wouldn't leave his room. _It was probably the pregnancy thing..._

"Come on Al, no one will notice" he tried.

"Of course they will. My stomach is the size of a goddamn watermelon! And what if I puke again?" his brother complained.

Matthew shook his head in disbelief. THAT was a serious exaggeration.

"Al, don't you think you exaggerating just a little bit. Your stomach looks fine. And you pretty much puked your whole gut out this morning, I'D know. You won't do it again. Come ON!" he moaned.

A few minutes passed, before Matthew heard the door unlocking and Alfred FINALLY emerged. Yes, he was a bit plumper, but unless you knew his situation, you would hardly notice. Alfred gave his brother a defeated look, which Matthew ignored and just dragged him out to the car.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the meeting, Alfred felt like he was about to hurl any second, however Matty insisted it was just his nerves.<p>

The meeting room was full as always, and everyone was bursting to say something. Gilbert was boasting about how awesome he was, though no-one was even listening. Antonio was gazing lovingly across the table at Lovino, who was insulting Ludwig once again. Ivan was being threatened by Feliks, who was telling him that if he scared Toris one more time, his capital would become Warsaw. Feliciano was waving a white flag, and informing everyone that pasta was the best food on the planet. Arthur was reading "The Telegraph" again, while Francis admiring him and...WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT?

Alfred felt really sick now. If Francis found out about his pregnancy, he would possibly kill him. Though Alfred was pretty sure that Arthur hated Francis, so maybe he wouldn't find out that fast, unless he heard from Matthew, and that was highly unlikely as Alfred made his brother swear on his life not to tell anyone.

Just at that moment, Arthur looked up from his paper. Seeing Alfred, he beckoned him to come and sit in the seat next to him.

Feeling slightly better, Alfred sat down and gave Arthur a quick smile.

But before either of them could speak, Ludwig had decided he had had enough of Lovino's insults, and shouted that the meeting was to start NOW, before he blew up.

Suddenly Alfred saw Arthur pass him a note. Opening it up, it said:

_How are you? x_

Alfred blushed at the kiss at the end, and scribbled a reply:

**Not good, gained HALF A STONE! In a WEEK!**

A few seconds later, Arthur replied

_Well, that's the thing with pregnancy, you gain weight. Do you know whose is it yet?_

Alfredsighed. He hated lying, especially to Arthur, but he had too, it was too awkward otherwise...

**No, not yet**

When Alfred looked up, he noticed Francis glaring at him. It was one of those death stares, like the ones Ivan gives when he is doing his kolkolkol thing, minus the purple aura. It was freaky!

Then the meeting was over...and Alfred couldn't be any happier. He sprang up from his seat, and dashed out of the room, closely followed by Matthew and Arthur.

"You ok chap" Arthur laughed, once they had gotten outside the building.

Alfred nodded, though inside, he was freaking out. What would happen if Francis found out?...

* * *

><p>Back inside the meeting room, Francis had made the excuse that he was waiting for a lift home. Then when everyone had left, he approached the place where Arthur and Alfred had been sitting; the note abandoned absent-mindedly on the table.<p>

Unfolding it, Francis only had to read the third line, which was obviously written by Arthur, to know everything:

_Well, that's the thing with pregnancy..._

"Oh honhonhonhonhon" Francis laughed, "THIS is interesting"

When Alfred got home, he cheeked his mobile. 1 message...but from an unknown sender.

Heart racing, Alfred read the text, and knew the sender all too well...

"_Bonjour Alfred, I know you're secret..."_


	5. French Whispers

**OMFG! Sorry it's sooooooooooooooooooo late, I have exams and crap…BLARGH! Here's the next chappy. ENJOY ((sorry once again…please don't kill me))**

"Come on Alfred, you're gonna have to come out of there sometime" Matthew protested. Once again, he was banging on Alfred's bedroom door in order to get him out. But this time it seemed to be taking much longer then before. Plus when he didn't come out for breakfast, Matthew knew instantly something was up. Though no matter how many times or how hard he banged (once he was scared he would break it because he had hit it with a hockey stick) the door stayed locked, and Alfred remained silent.

So that's why, so worried he could barely stand, Matthew called Arthur. Arthur had always somehow managed to help when it came to Alfred. It was like he had some form of spell on him or something. He was much better then any doctor.

When Arthur came, Matthew explained everything, the fact that Al had gotten a text last night, and had disappeared into his room before dinner time. He hadn't eaten anything since, but Matthew had heard him being sick and crying in the middle of the night.

Arthur bit his lip. "Well, I can always try, but if he won't open to you, I doubt he will to me".

Arthur didn't bang on the door like Matthew had done, (looking back on it he had probably looked ridiculous crashing his brothers door down with a hockey stick), but he simply knocked. "Alfred. It's Arthur" he said through the door.

Just like Matthew had thought, Alfred responded. "A-Artie" he mumbled, "d-dude, is that you?"

He sounded like he had been crying all night; his voice was all cracked and hoarse.

"Yes" Arthur confirmed, "We are worried about you back here. Can you unlock the door now?"

"Y-you're worried…about me?" Alfred asked.

Matthew rolled his eyes. Wasn't that what Arthur had just said? But Arthur somehow managed to stay patient. "Yes" he repeated, what seemed to be amusement in his tone.

Finally the door unlocked, and Alfred threw himself into Arthur's arms.

"A-Arthur, I am s-so scared" he sobbed.

Matthew raised his eyebrow. Was that text he got threatening or something?

Arthur seemed to read his mind. "What happened? Was it the text?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred looked up in surprise. "How do you know about the text?" he asked, fear in his tone, his face turning pale as a sheet all of a sudden.

Arthur obviously was nervous about this, I mean Alfred looked like he was about to pass out how scared he was, so he chose his words carefully.

"Matthew told me…because I needed to know what was wrong" he explained.

Alfred turned even whiter (how is that even possible) and stammered "d-did he tell you what it said?"

Matthew blinked in confusion. He hadn't even read the text. Why was Alfred acting like he had?

"Er…no" Arthur told him, "What does it say anyway?"

"You don't need to know" Alfred babbled, "no one does".

"Ok whatever" Arthur soothed, "I was only asking."

Giving Matthew a withering look, Alfred nodded. "O-ok" he stammered uncertainly, smiling slightly at Arthur.

Arthur beamed back. "That's it my dear chap, there's no need to worry. In fact, come on into the kitchen, and I'll make you a full English breakfast".

"Why don't I help you with that?" Alfred grinned, smiling properly now.

"Sure, why not".

And with that, the duo went into the kitchen, leaving Matthew standing in the corridor…ALONE.

Its not like he didn't know that he existed or anything, but when Arthur was round, Alfred seemed to prefer hanging with him instead of his own brother. This thought had often come to Matthew's mind; does Alfred like Arthur more then me? And sometimes, times like this, was when he thought; "yes he does"

* * *

><p>"H-hola?"<p>

"Bonjour Antonio! I have news!"

"What is it Francis? I was just having a siesta…."

"Hold on un minute. I have to get Gilbert on the line, ok?"

"Si"

A few seconds later…

"Zhis zhe awesome Prussian"

"Bonjour Gilbert, I have news for you and Antonio"

"Ja go on, I am busy"

"Doing what?"

"Awesome zhings. Now vhat do you vant to tell zhe awesome me?"

"zzzzzzzzzzz"

"Antonio, you there?"

"Si, sorry I fell asleep for una second. What IS it Francis. Tell us already"

"Ja, go on"

Francis paused for a second, building up the suspense. He couldn't believe his luck. He had just discovered probably the biggest secret of all time.

_Honhonhon _he thought evilly _this will great for the next world meeting…._

"Guys" he finally said slyly, "Alfred's knocked up!"


	6. The Other Daddy

Half an hour later, during which Alfred insisted he'd cook the food, despite Arthur's pleas, and breakfast was served. Well, for Matthew this was a second breakfast, as he had already eaten 5 maple pancakes before attempting to break down his brother's bedroom door.

Alfred ate very little, even though he had cooked enough to feed the 5000.

"Perhaps he's worried about being sick again" Matthew thought to himself.

When Matthew finally took the responsibility of clearing the plates away, Arthur cast Alfred a look.

"Listen Alfred," he began, a firm type of interest in his tone," it's been a week since the check-up. Have you received any form of DNA results yet?"

The terrified expression appeared on Alfred's face again. "N-no" he stammered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It seems like you're hiding something Alfred" he asked.

Matthew stared in confusion, as his brother shook his head furiously. "N-nope, Artie c-can we just drop the subject, PLEASE" he pleaded, tears beginning to appear in his eyes.

But despite this, Arthur remained persistent. "NO ALFRED! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS B*******! YOU ARE LYING AND YOU KNOW IT" he yelled, his green eyes blazing.

"I swear, I don't know" Alfred sobbed, the tears streaming down his cheeks now.

Matthew bit his lip. Why did Arthur want to know so badly? But more importantly why was Alfred so secretive?

Arthur exhaled angrily. "Fine, you won't tell me. I'll find out myself" he decided out loud.

"NO! Arthur why don't you trust me?" Alfred wailed, now on the floor, clinging onto Arthur's foot desperately.

"BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T TRUST ME" Arthur retorted.

Matthew bit his lip. This was bad…he knew that Alfred trusted Arthur more then anyone else. And somehow, he believed that Arthur knew that too. So why was Arthur doing this?

"Artie…t-that's not true. You know that. I trust you more then anyone else, coz I love you" Alfred admitted.

Matthew gasped. Of course, it all made sense now. It was so strange how he hadn't realised it before…

But Arthur just shook his head sadly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "If you loved me" he sighed, "you'd tell me the truth".

And with that he left the house, with Alfred wailing on the kitchen floor, and Matthew thinking some very strange thoughts.

* * *

><p>There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds. Then, a burst of laughter.<p>

"Kesesesesesese, Francis zhat's hilarious" Gilbert cackled, falling onto the floor with laughter.

"Si" Antonio agreed, suddenly awake, "Have you finally gone loca?"

"No" Francis argued,"it's true. I have proof"

Silence again.

"A-are you sure" Antonio asked, amusement in his tone.

"Of course he's not sure" Gilbert protested, "guys can't get pregnant. And guys like Alfred just DON'T."

"Qui, but it IS true" Francis insisted.

"Ja, vhatever. You are boring me now; I have more awesome zhings to do zhen be lied to" Gilbert sighed.

"It's not a lie…I'll show you the note" Francis snapped.

"I'm just kidding Francis, of course I believe you" Gilbert said, trying not to laugh.

_I'll show him _Francis thought to himself; _just you wait Gilbert __Beilschmidt…_

* * *

><p>Arthur found a newspaper, and sat down in the hospital waiting room, thinking about Alfred's pregnancy, and who the other dad could possibly be.<br>He sighed. Alfred meant a lot to him, and to know that he would lie like that HURT. But as much as he tried, Arthur couldn't push the thought out of his head that Alfred didn't want him to know for a good reason.

Nether the less, he walked up to the receptionist and booked an appointment, making sure it was with the doctor that Alfred had seen.

When his name was called, however, he felt a little bad, now not only for Alfred but for himself. What if the news was terrible? How would he react?

The doctor noticed his uneasiness almost instantly and called him to take a seat.

"Ah Mr Kirkland, how may I help you?" he asked Arthur.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur began. "My friend was here a week ago, Alfred Fred Jones?"

"Ah, yes. The pregnant one. To be honest, I am more then a little surprised, however calm I may sound. What with him?" the doctor explained.

"Well, who is the…" Arthur trailed off.

"The other dad basically?" the doctor finished.

When Arthur nodded, he looked even more surprised. "He didn't tell you?"

Arthur shook his head. Was this something he should know? The feeling of anger towards Alfred came back to him again.

Bewildered, the doctor continued. "If anyone should know it's you. You are the one after all."

Arthur blinked. Was he hearing correctly? "You mean…." he whispered, he voice gone due to the shock.

"Yes, you, Arthur Kirkland, are the other father"


	7. Growing Guilt

Arthur felt all the blood drain from his face. It was HIS child?! What? How?

His confusion was replaced in seconds with hurt and bewilderment. Why had Alfred lied to him? Did he not trust him enough? Heck, did he not LOVE him enough?

"You alright, Mr Kirkland?"

The doctor's voice brought Arthur back to the present. "Yes, I'm absolutely fine" he lied, faking a quick smile in the doctor's general direction, "but I best be going. I need to be somewhere. Thank you for your time".

And with that Arthur rushed out of the hospital, before the doctor could say another word.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was raining outside, and stupidly enough Arthur had forgotten his umbrella at home. But he was so hurt about everything that the doctor had said to care. Everything he thought he knew about; that Alfred trusted him, that Alfred loved him…was all a lie. He was stupid enough to believe all those things in the first place.

And as the rain started pouring down, so did Arthur's tears.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alfred sighed shakily. Since Arthur had left the house, Matthew refused to speak or even LOOK at him. He probably felt ashamed that he was related to someone who would lie about something as important as this. And even though Alfred was usually a very self-obsessive person, he knew know that what he had done was wrong.  
>To be honest, he wasn't all that worried about Matthew's angered ignorance as he knew that would blow over in a couple of hours as it always did, but more at the fact of what Arthur would react like. Would he understand why Alfred had done what he'd done or would he be angry and hurt, refusing any contact with him like Matthew was doing? Most likely the second option… Alfred groaned in self-annoyance, and slumped down onto the coach.<p>

His mobile vibrated suddenly in his jeans pocket. Pulling it out as quickly as he could with such a huge stomach, Alfred felt his heart skip a beat as he read the caller ID. Arthur.  
>Pressing answer, and taking a deep breath to steady himself, Alfred answered. "ARTIE! Dude, what's up?"<p>

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

Oh crap! Arthur was actually crying, and he, Alfred was the cause of it! He felt terrible…ABSOLUTELY FRICKIN' TERRIBLE!

"I'm sorry, but I was scared you'd be mad at me…" Alfred tried to explain, but Arthur interrupted him.

"Well you were right about that one. I'M FURIOUS! Why-why couldn't you just tell me in the first place?"

"I told you…I was sc-"Alfred began again, only to be interrupted once more.

"You didn't trust me" Arthur sobbed.

"No! That's not it!" Alfred protested.

"Oh Alfred…just stop lying. I've had enough. I hate y—"

And then the line just went dead.

That's strange. Arthur would never hang up on him before…he must be really angry. Either that or Alfred's phone had lost signal, which added up to yet ANOTHER thing to feel guilty about.

And even though he felt absolutely exhausted, Alfred hadn't managed to sleep at ALL that night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, after puking 5 times which caused him to completely lose his appetite, Alfred trudged groggily into the kitchen. Even though he wasn't going to eat anything, he had to explain himself to Matthew. That is if he contain his guts during the speech…

Matthew was making pancakes, but Alfred could tell he wasn't in a good mood as he wasn't humming "Canadian please" under his breath like he usually did.  
>Alfred wondered what could possibly be wrong. Apart from the fact that he lied to Arthur, there was nothing terrible happening. Immediately all the guilt came flooding back, making Alfred feel like he was about to hurl for the 7th time that morning.<p>

"Bro, I'm sorry I lied. I was just scared of what Arthur would say, and…" Alfred forced himself to stop his abrupt rant, as he heard his brother give a sudden muffled sob.

Rushing over to give him a hug and calm him down, Alfred asked, "What's up bro? Why are you crying?"

Matthew didn't respond for a while, just continued crying as Alfred hugged him. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and said shakily "I had a call from the hospital last night…"

Alfred could feel his heart in his mouth. "Is it…about my ba-…" he began, but Matthew shook his head.  
>"It's not the baby Alfred…it was just, there was an accident…." he explained through his tears.<p>

Alfred could hear his heart pounding out of sync and feel the blood drain from his face. An accident? Who? What? How?

And then Matthew confirmed the worst….

"It was Arthur…Alfred I'm so sorry…."

**HOLY CRAP! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGGGGGGGGGGGGESSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! IM SO SORRY! I HAD SCHOOL AND EXAMS AND OTHER STUFF TO WASTE MY TIME! SORRY AGAIN ^^'  
>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON, PROMISE =)<strong>


	8. The Accident

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter, as urgently requested. Just to say a few things before the chapter starts. I got a few reviews that made me feel quite under pressure, and I know you probably meant them as a joke, but I am quite stressed out now due to GCSE exams and so on. I know I probably sound really fussy to make a big deal out of this, but it kinda got to me, so if you can not do it again. Not naming any names, just saying…**

**Enjoy the chappy ^^**

Francis scanned the people sitting around the conference room table. Three chairs were empty…

'That's strange…' he thought, 'Angleterre is always at the meetings…and it's no point embarrassing Amerique if he isn't here….and then there was that other guy that Francis could never remember the name of…'

Gilbert and Antonio smiled and looked over at him with slight confusion. But Francis shook his head.

'Not today…' he sighed'…but soon mon cheres…soon…'

"Alfred…come on wake up…Alfred!"

Alfred woke up on the kitchen floor, to the smell of burning pancake batter and Matthew trying to awaken him, his face pale and tear-stained. 

Blinking a few times to steady his dizzy vision, Alfred asked "what happened bro?"

Matthew sighed, in his confusion Alfred wasn't sure whether it was with relief or annoyance, flashing a quick fake smile in vaguely Alfred's direction, and reminded him. "You passed out…" he explained, a pained kind of exhaustion in his tone.

"How long was I out for" Alfred asked.

"Ehh…about 10 minutes" Matthew told him.

Pushing himself up steadily, Alfred arched an eyebrow. He had never fainted before…this must have been because of something major.

Sensing the confusion, Matthew continued. "…after I mentioned the accident to you…" he said, his voice wobbling by the end of the sentence.

And suddenly, it all came flooding back to Alfred. Arthur had been in some kind of accident…but he didn't know any more because he had probably fainted after that…and along with his memory came back all the guilt and pain.

Forcing himself not to cry, he asked "w-what happened?"

Matthew winced, and, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder, began to tell him….

_Well…after you'd gone to bed, I got a phone call. It was the doctor…not your one, but another…so I knew it must be something serious._

_He told me that your doctor had advised him to call, and then he told me…he said that Arthur had been heading back from the hospital, and he was hit…b-by a truck…and he's in a really deep coma…he lost a lot of blood, and the blow was pretty hard, with it being a truck and all…_

Matthew couldn't say any more. Instead he burst into tears, and had to leave the room.

Alfred was mortified. What was Matthew saying?! Was he saying that Arthur was…dead?! No. NO!  
>He refused to believe that! Arthur was alive. He had to be!<p>

Alfred had been in such a state, he hadn't noticed Matthew re-enter the kitchen until he hugged Alfred and pulled him close.  
>"Calm down Alfred, don't hyperventilate, please" he begged.<p>

"Can we go and see him? In hospital I mean" Alfred asked his brother.  
>Matthew agreed, and so they set off straight away.<p>

The receptionist said that Arthur already had the maximum amount of visitors in his room when Alfred and Matthew arrived at the hospital (maximum 3 people) and the next available slot was at 3pm.

"But…it's only 10am now!" Alfred protested.

The receptionist shrugged. "Tough luck. Family gets the first priority" she smiled almost slyly.

Alfred cast a pleading look at Matthew to help him out, agree with him, ANYTHING!  
>But his brother only sighed sadly and told him that there was no point in arguing with an authority figure, and that he should just sit down and wait in the waiting room.<p>

Alfred had never felt so alone and betrayed in his life. What had he done wrong? What had he done to deserve this?


	9. Hospital Visit

It wasn't until 3pm FINALLY rolled round, and Alfred and Matthew were finally allowed to see Arthur, did Alfred actually see how bad the condition actually was. At first he was overwhelmed by the fact that all of Arthur's siblings were there. His three brothers; Scott, William and Nathan, and Iris; Arthur's sister, all together in one room.  
>Arthur's brothers had been expected to be present; they lived locally and were very brotherly as brothers were. But Iris…she had moved to Ireland to live with her father, aged 16 when she stated that she was old enough to make her own decisions and hadn't kept in touch at all after that. She had always been saying how she hated Arthur, for reasons unknown to the rest of the world. So what was she doing here?<p>

Her presence only increased Alfred's panic. Maybe Arthur really was dead…no! Impossible! Nations can't die! They were immortal.  
><em>Yeah… <em>Alfred thought to himself, _they can't die, but they CAN get pregnant…_

Entering Arthur's room felt like entering a haunted house for Alfred. Having no idea of what to expect was the scariest feeling in the entire world. The shock is more painful then anything else.

Arthur was covered in wires, all connected to different apparatuses'. He had bandages on his face, which must be covering the cuts that he had received when he fell onto the road. They were obviously very deep cuts as the bandages were already soaked with blood. But despite all these injuries, he was so still…dead almost…

Alfred couldn't take in anything else; his eyes had misted over with tears that were falling down his cheeks without him feeling them. It wasn't until he took a deep shaky breath did he notice.

Matthew hugged him again, Alfred's body shaking violently as he wept. "I-I-It's a-all m-my f-fault" he wailed. "No" Matthew reassured him, "it was the truck drivers. He was the one who hit him".

"B-but if I h-had o-only told the truth…he w-wouldn't have gone t-to the hospital in the f-first place…" Alfred explained as well as he could through his tears.  
>In response to this, Matthew had no words; he could only hug him tighter. A few seconds past without either of them saying a word, before Matthew broke the silence.<br>"Why don't you talk to him?" he asked, gesturing to Arthur, "he can still hear you, you know".

Glancing at Arthur again, Alfred nodded.

"Ok then. Well you go sit by him and say what you want to say. I'm going to get a maple milkshake from the café. Shouldn't be more then 15 minutes". And with that Matthew left the room.

Alfred watched him go, half glad that he was finally alone with Arthur, the other half dreading the fact that he had to talk to someone who was in a coma.  
>A moment passed before he decided to conquer his fears, and so he walked over to the seat next to the bed on which Arthur lay and sat down, taking Arthur's hand in his.<p>

"Hey Iggy. I know you don't like being called that name…and I'm sorry about that. Also I'm sorry that I lied to you…about you being the baby's daddy, well OTHER daddy. I guess I was just scared of how you'd react. Coz I know I freaked out when I found out. It's not that I don't love you, I love you more then I can ever say…please believe me about that…" Alfred finished his monologue, and then kissed Arthur quickly.

He wasn't really sure what would happen afterwards, but Alfred certainly wasn't expecting this…

**Scott- Scotland  
>William- Wales<br>Nathan- Northern Ireland  
>Iris- Ireland<strong>

**Just random names for the main people (not islands, sorry -_-), they aren't official, but I can't be bothered to look up the real ones. And somehow I think the name Iris suits Ireland…I don't know, it's just nice ^^ **

**Another cliff-hanger! OMG WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! (sorry I am on a roll with these cliff hangers, sorry if that bugs you) **


	10. Accusations and Dilemmas

**BLEGHHHHHHHHHH! MOCK EXAMS! SO STRESSFUL! OMG! **

**Sorry about that little rant. Here is the new chapter:**

"Hallo Alfred, it is the awesome me! Birdie told me you'd be in here... heilige Scheiße!"

"¡Dios mío!"

The bad touch trio (as everyone called them)! They were all here! They had just seen him kiss Arthur…Alfred felt like he just wanted to curl up and die. As if matters couldn't get any worse…  
>And who the hell was <strong>Birdie<strong>? It could be just a figure of speech, or Gilbert's bird that somehow had made a nest in the Prussian's white hair. Or…no, it couldn't be. He wouldn't tell, not Matthew. Not on his own brother.  
>All of Alfred's stress came flooding back to him. He blushed deeply and ran out of the room before anyone could say another word.<p>

Matthew was casually sipping his milkshake when Alfred found him. He didn't notice his brother until he was right behind him. Turning on the swivel chair to face him, and still sipping his milkshake, and biting on his straw to show that he was clearly nervous about something, Matthew stammered, "H-hey Al, w-what's up?"

Alfred just glared at him. How could he? His life was full of unnecessary s*** already, with the pregnancy and Arthur's accident. Now on top of all that, he was going to get teased by Gilbert, Antonio and Francis. Great, just f-ing great!

Matthew stared back at him in hard confusion. "I don't know why you are looking at me like that, but whatever the problem is, you could just tell me".

Mortification hit Alfred like a bullet in the chest and a smack in the face. He was denying it. He was actually lying to his face. It was as if everyone in the entire world was against him, betraying him, and it hurt unlike any pain Alfred had ever felt before.  
>Anger suddenly swelled up inside him like an active volcano about to erupt.<p>

"F*** you Matty!" he yelled, lunging forward and shoving his brother in the chest, causing him to drop the milkshake onto the marble floor, "I thought I could trust you, and out of everyone that could've done it, YOU are the one to let me down!"

Fear filled the Canadian's violet eyes. "W-what the hell are you talking about Al? Would you please calm down, eh?"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Alfred snapped loudly, attracting the attention of a few strangers and causing them to turn their heads to face them. Yet another embarrassment to bear.  
>He sighed, and wiped the tears out of his eyes.<br>Matthew looked at his brother in a stunned silence. The fear had died down now, had been replaced with a feeling of sympathy and slight confusion.  
>He placed a hand on his brother's shaking shoulder, and asks, "What happened?"<p>

Once Alfred had told him, Matthew nodded with understanding. "I didn't tell them anything you asked me not to tell" he explained, "but they did come looking for you. So I told them what they wanted to know. I didn't know that they'd be interrupting something personal. I'm sorry"

Alfred sighed and nodded. He had accused his brother of something he hadn't done, so to make himself feel a bit better and remove any unnesscecary guilt, he decided to buy Matthew another milkshake. He happily agreed and invited Alfred to sit with him.  
>But out of the corner of his eye, Alfred could see Francis beckoning him over. He told Matthew he'd be back in a few minutes and to save him his seat.<p>

As he approached him, Alfred saw Francis glare at him. The memory of the look he had given him at the world meeting entered Alfred's mind.

He took a deep breath before coming face to face with him fully. "Francis dude, what's up?" he asked, trying to mask his anxiety with a forced laugh.  
>But Francis was obviously not buying it.<p>

"Alfred, we have to talk" he told the American.

Alfred's smile faded instantly. Whatever was bothering him, Francis was about to tell him. And for some strange reason, this didn't seem right…

"Well, if you haven't noticed already, I like Arthur" Francis continued solemnly, "A LOT! But there is only one problem. YOU! Now, I am ready to compromise, so, seeing as I know your little 'secret', this is how it's gonna be: either you back off Arthur or I'll tell everyone at the next world meeting about your pregnancy. It's for the best after all". He smiled slyly, then added, "Besides, the reason he is in a coma in the first place is because of you. You're like a zone de danger to him. So it's really for the best, oui?" And before Alfred could say a word of protest, he turned and flounced off in the opposite directions.

**Translations:**

**Heilige Scheiße: holy s***- German**

**¡Dios mío- oh my god- Spanish**

**Zone de danger- danger zone- French (seems legit)**

**Oui- yes- French**

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNN! Now that Francis has finally spilled the beans, what will Alfred do? Find out in the next chapter… (Sorry for yet another cliff-hanger)**

**Please review, follow and favourite the story or author….and thanks for all the support you have been giving me for this story already. You guys are great! ^^**


	11. Behind the Scenes

Once again, Matthew was worried about Alfred. After his encounter with Francis at the hospital a week ago, he had returned in a fret and insisted, quite persistently, to leave. Since then he had avoid the subject of Arthur at all costs. Any time Matthew would bring him up in a conversation; Alfred would sigh, look away and change the subject to McDonald's or something. Odd was the fact, Matthew thought, was that 2 weeks ago Alfred was on his knees, begging Arthur to stay and swearing that he loved him, and now only the word Arthur made Alfred shiver.  
>Matthew would wish continuously that Arthur would come round from his coma and sort out whatever was wrong. Arthur was the only one who could fix Alfred's problems, even the ones Alfred had of him Matthew assured himself.<p>

So it seemed an absolute miracle when Arthur showed up on their doorstep that day; Matthew had to blink a few times to assure himself that he wasn't a mirage. When he actually believed what he was seeing, Matthew had to remind himself that Arthur was still probably recovering from the coma and if he hugged him he might knock him out again. So he settled for a small smile.

Arthur smiled back. "Hey Matthew" he beamed, "how's Al?"

As soon as he used his brother's nickname, Matthew realised that all the anger that Arthur might have had for Alfred lying to him had gone. _Wouldn't Alfred be glad to know that? _he thought to himself, _maybe then he'll stop acting so paranoid!_

"Yeah, he's good; well as good as a pregnant dude can be" Matthew joked.

Arthur chuckled, and then said "I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?"  
>When Matthew nodded in agreement, he continued.<br>"Well, seeing as I AM the father to this kid, I figured I needed to be there for him. Or her, whatever it turns out to be. And Alfred too" he explained, "so, seeing as he'd probably be more comfortable in his own house, I was thinking I should stay around. You know, move in. But only if that's alright with you of course.

Silently, Matthew thanked God for the miracle. "Sure you can stay! Stay as long as you like! Please come in" he told Arthur.  
>"Ok thanks" Arthur smiled. He took one of the two bags and Matthew took the other, and they headed back inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred winced at the mess in front of him. He'd somehow managed to be sick 7 times (yes he'd been counting, not much else to do when you'd refused to leave your room (since yesterday)), even though he hadn't eaten anything since.<br>His stomach lurched again, and he knew this was going to be the 8th time…and then he found himself running into the bathroom, missing the toilet by 1 millimetre and puking on the floor, which he'd been trying to clean since yesterday, but had no strength due to his hunger.  
>Exhausted, he began to make his way towards his bed again, when he heard the front door close. He saw one shadow pass and then another…but the voice that followed made his blood freeze.<p>

"Al…are you alright in there?"

S***, it was Arthur! _No way_, he reassured himself, _that Arthur could've recovered so quickly._ He must be hallucinating…it must be the lack of burgers. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, muttering reassurances to himself under his breath…  
><em>It's just a dream…he isn't really there…it's just a dream…<br>_But then the voice came again, stronger and firmer.

"Alfred…I know you're in there"

_CRAP!_

"I-I c-can't…." Alfred managed to stutter, hating how weak he sounded.

"Can't WHAT?! Alfred please, talk to me"

"T-that's the thing. I can't talk to you…"

A silence that seemed to last for an eternity followed, before Arthur replied again.  
>"W-what?! Why not?!" his voice too seemed to now be disorientated.<p>

"Francis said…" Alfred started, but now Arthur interrupted him sharply.

"That frog face getting involved in my life AGAIN?! Alfred listen, I don't want you listening to a***hats like him! Do you hear me?! I love you, NOT him, alright?"

To hear Arthur say those three words gave Alfred all the strength he needed, and for the first time in ages he smiled. "Sure I hear you dude, I love you too"

"Right" Arthur responded, with a slight chuckle, "now unlock this b***** door, will you?"

With this newly found excitement, Alfred bounced from the bed like he didn't have the slightest problem in the world, and unlocked the door.  
>Arthur truly stood before him, and it took everything Alfred had not to break down into tears of joy when Arthur embraced him.<p>

"I missed you" Arthur mumbled.

"I missed you too dude. And I'm really sorry" Alfred apologised again.

"It's alright"

They stayed like this for a while, entwined, both whole again, and both the happiest they'd ever been.

* * *

><p>"Ja? Its zhe awesomeness zhat is zhe awesome me"<p>

"Gilbert, ve need more information about ze preggo"

"Ja…so vhat shall ve do?"

"Vell, I vas thinking that may 'be his brother might know some things…"

"Oh ja…but vhat has zhis got to do vith zhe awesome me?"

"Well, since he is single and you are _such_ a good flirter I figured…"

"Zhat you vanted me to pretend that I vas interested in him to get stuff out of him?"

"Exactly mon cherie"

"Ok, but vhy don't you just…"

"Because it'll look too suspicious, enough said"

"Fine, I'll do it. Anyvays you aren't as awesome as me. Vhen shall I start"

"Well, I just saw him go into the milkshake parlour on the high-street; do you know 'Magic Milkshakes?'"

"Ja"

"In there"

"I'll be zhere in 5 minutes zhen. Bye"

"Bye"

As Francis put the phone down, he knew everything was going to work in his favour.

* * *

><p>Matthew had gone out to the milkshake parlour. He figured he needed a break, and Magic Milkshakes was his favourite place to get one, and Alfred needed some time alone with Arthur. Besides, if he had stayed, he'd probably only be ignored again. Sighing, Matthew sat down on one of the stools, and smiled as a waiter came to serve him.<p>

"Hello. And what would you like today?"

Just as he was about to order, Matthew heard a voice from the stool beside him.

"Yeah, we'll have a 'Maple Magic' and a 'Berliner' please"

The waiter nodded, and went away to get the milkshakes. Matthew spun round to see who had been speaking. There sat a boy, around the same age as Matthew. He wore sunglasses-black Ray bands to be precise- even though he was inside and today was not the sunniest of days. Under a black cap, Matthew could see little tuffs of white hair. As for clothes, this complete stranger was wearing a white short sleeved top, with black skinny jeans and black converses. And yet, despite the fact that he was a stranger, he'd managed to guess Matthew's favourite milkshake flavour without even asking him first. But then again, things like this don't happen often to people like Matthew Williams.

"You didn't have to do that" Matthew told him.

The stranger turned his head to gaze at him. "Oh yes I did. It's not everyday I come to the milkshake parlour and find someone as cute as you just about to order. I couldn't resist"

Matthew blushed brightly at the response. "Y-you think…I'm cute..." he asked.

"Of course. But not just cute, I think you're adorable" the stranger smiled, and Matthew saw, despite the sunglasses, that he was winking at him.

Oh. My. God. Was he flirting with him? Really?

"T-thanks. W-what's you're name" Matthew asked.

"Gilbert" the stranger now known as Gilbert replied, "you?"

Gilbert…Matthew was sure that he'd heard that name before, but with everything that was going on he couldn't exactly place where from.

"Matthew" he smiled.

"Sweet" Gilbert answered, "do you want my phone number?"

"Okay"

They exchanged numbers, just as the milkshakes arrived.

"I've gotta run" Gilbert told him as he picked up his milkshake and took a sip, "call me sometime"

"I will" Matthew promised.

"I've got you on speed dial, so don't worry about not getting a call from me, bye" Gilbert smiled, waving and blowing Matthew a kiss.

"Bye"

As he watched Gilbert leave, Matthew found he wasn't actually thirsty. His stomach felt almost like they had butterflies in them and he also felt quite light headed. He could only sit a wonder 'is this what falling in love felt like?'

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**Sorry about the late post, was SOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy with exams, but have had this idea for ages, so decided to add a slight twist to the tale.**

***INCLUDES PRUCAN***

**Hope you liked it. Will update soon this time, I promise. **

**Please keep up the responses, faves and other stuff. Its much appreciated, so thank you.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. An Awesomely Forbidden Date

The smoke alarm was what awoke Alfred the next morning. The first thing he noticed was the horrid smell of burning. Then, after the rushing to the kitchen he realised it was because Arthur had tried to cook breakfast! His next train of thought was where on earth was his brother was at 7am in the morning?!

"I'm SO sorry" Arthur apologised quickly, his expression was one of alarm, "I just thought since Matthew wasn't here, I'd cook breakfast. Turn's out I can't even make a decent bowl of cereal…"

Feeling guilty for making Arthur feel bad when he only wanted to help, Alfred turned his gaze downwards to avoid Arthur realising that he was blushing. His stomach was beginning to squirm again and he felt slightly nauseated (so this is what morning sickness felt like).  
>Arthur was still looking at him, but the emotion in his eyes had changed from alarm to concern. "Are you alright Alfred?" he asked, "I really am sorry".<p>

"Yeah…I'm cool" Alfred insisted, trying urgently to change the subject. "Where did you say Matty was again?"

"Oh I don't know" Arthur shrugged, opening the window to try and clear the smoke from the room, "he said something about a date…and are you sure you're ok Al? You've gone really pale…"

"A DATE?!" Alfred choked, falling into the chair rather then sitting on it. His brother was on a date…Alfred hadn't even known he was dating!

"Yes, I don't know who with though. But never mind him" Arthur smiled, coming and kissing Alfred's forehead, "Let's worry about you. How are you? Are you up for some cereal without milk?"

So, for the first time in a while Alfred ate breakfast without a trip to the toilet in the middle of it. However even though everything was perfect; Arthur's smile especially, Alfred found it hard to concentrate. The only thing he could do was sit and wonder where Matthew was and who on earth was he dating?

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Matthew was having a picnic in Central Park with Gilbert, who had called him the next day just like he promised, but at quite an early hour. However, since Matthew was a morning person (unlike Alfred, who'd normally sleep till noon) he decided to go and have a bit of fun for once.<p>

Gilbert smiled, fiddling with a strand of grass beside his thigh. "So…how's life?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with the genuine interest that no one else showed.

The emotion of it all was too much for Matthew to hold back. The tears of all the ignorance and other horrible things he had to put up with for all these years came flooding out easily without any hesitation, as he explained how he felt. "It's TERRIBLE!" he sobbed, "I'm always ignored for my twin brother, like I'm invisible or something. Everyone loves Alfred, and cares about how HE feels, and not about ME! And now it's a lot worse coz he's got himself pregnant with his best friend, Arthur's kid and…"  
>Matthew froze suddenly as he realised what he had just said. <em>Oh maple! <em> He thought, _Alfred is going to f-ing kill me when he finds out! _

During the time in which Matthew was ranting, Gilbert had moved closer and put one arm around Matthew's shoulder comfortingly. Now despite the shocking news, he seemed unfazed, calm almost.  
>And that's how Matthew knew he was genuine.<p>

"It's okay Birdie" Gilbert murmured in Matthew's ear (Birdie was a nickname that Gilbert had made up that day for Matthew because apparently he reminded him of a cute little bird), "let's go to the funfair!"

"Okay" Matthew agreed.

* * *

><p>Gilbert dropped Matthew back at his house at around 6pm. After the funfair, they went to the milkshake parlour and chatted for hours. During the conversation, Gilbert realized that Matthew was more innocent and sweet than he'd originally thought. The way he smiled and bit his lower lip when Gilbert spoke made Gilbert intrigued into what he was thinking about. AND HIS EYES! Gilbert had never seen anyone else with a strange natural eye colour apart from his awesome self, and that interested him. A LOT! And this whole situation made him feel very guilty indeed.<p>

Now that they were at Matthew's house, Matthew was fumbling around his pockets for his house key. Just as he seemed to find it, it slipped onto the porch floor. "Oh maple! Just call me Mr Butter-fingers" he joked to Gilbert, and bent down to pick them up. Somehow Gilbert had thought of doing the exact something at exactly the same time. Their hands gripped the keys at the same time.  
>Gilbert looked up, Matthew did too; blushing slightly.<p>

_No way am I going to let him get away when he's this close! _Gilbert told himself. And so that's why he leaned forward so suddenly and kissed the Canadian. And surprisingly enough Matthew kissed him back! It felt…AWESOME!  
>They drew apart after a few heartbeats. "I…" Gilbert began, but then Matthew interrupted.<br>"I've got to go. Bye" he told Gilbert truthfully with a shy smile, and got up and went inside leaving Gilbert with the words "love you" on the verge of tumbling out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Matthew was so happy! Gilbert had kissed him and it had felt amazing! He squealed with excitement, and clapped his hands in delight.<p>

"Someone sure sounds happy" someone said in the darkness.

Matthew stopped, fear kicked back into his system. He snapped on the light, to find Arthur standing there leaning back against the staircase with arms crossed, and a frown of…Matthew wasn't sure was it one of anger or worry, or BOTH!

"Matthew…" Arthur began, "do you have any idea of who you just kissed?"

**Dundundunnnnnnnnn**

**Sorry I didn't update for ages, I was on holiday and then just started sixth form with h/w EVERYDAY! Now is the first day when I don't have h/w (yet! I'm actually doing this during an unsupervised study period in which I had no h/w to do)**

**Sorry once again for the length of time I didn't update and the shortness of this chapter and sorry its so crappy. I hope you liked it though. I will TRY to update a better continuation ASAP. Promise ^^'**


	13. Evil plan unmasked

Gilbert stood where he'd been left for a few heartbeats longer, unable to digest what he'd just done. He had just… kissed Matthew?! Was that part of the plan? Of course it was; it had made their "relationship" seem more real. But the fact that Gilbert had enjoyed it? Now THAT definitely wasn't part of the plan!  
><em>F*** IT! Francis is gonna kill me! So unawesome! So f***ing unawesome!<br>_Gilbert sighed and started making his way back home, annoyance in his tone as he cursed under his breath at the fact that the feeling of love for the Canadian refused to leave him.  
>Was it love anyhow?! How did he know for certain that it wasn't lust?! It had been only two day's since they'd started "dating". Surely you couldn't love someone when you hardly knew them, right?<br>Gilbert laughed at the thought. No. You couldn't love someone, especially not in the short amount of time he and Matthew had known one another.  
>But then again, he and Matthew had known each other for more than just two days, yes it had only been from a distance, but to be truthful, Gilbert had always admired the Canadian. His violet eyes sparkled with difference that at first he thought he could only find in his own blood red irises. But the difference wasn't a problem, quite the opposite. It made Gilbert feel as if he and Matthew already had a connection just because of their eye colours.<br>And he's smile! Mein Gott, it was the only thing that made Gilbert feel warm on the inside.  
>He smiled to himself, knowing now that the nagging feeling in his gut was love for sure. He picked up the phone, scrolling down to Francis' name and pressing call.<br>_I'm not going to lie to someone I love _he thought as he waited for the Frenchman to answer his phone.

After a while there was the sound of the phone being picked up. "Bonjour Awesome Guy" Francis said cheerfully on the other end, the nickname making the Prussian smile, "how's it going with _Birdie"_

The last word was said with a sneer and mocking, and the hurt and betrayal he felt from this tone gave Gilbert confidence.

"Francis, I'm not going to hurt or lie Matthew anymore, I'm too awesome for that and besides I love him too much to f*** around with him and his feelings in order to help someone find out nasty things about his brother, especially if that someone is a horrid arrogant user like you!" he relied, strength masking the hurt the Prussian was feeling.

At the other end there was silence. A deadly silence almost making Gilbert regret every word he had just said. Then after a few minutes that seemed to last a lifetime a sigh was heard, before Francis spoke again.

"You are not awesome mon cher…you're just soft. That sweet warm feeling you feel inside your stomach is making you that way" he said with a small chuckle.

Gilbert gasped in horror. Francis was meant to be one of his best friends, why was he denying his awesomeness. He opened his mouth to argue, but Francis was speaking again before he could utter a word.

"Don't try and argue with me. I know what I'm talking about. I used to be in love once, so that's how"

_Used to be in love once…what?!_

"Wait!" Gilbert managed to get out, "what do you mean 'used to be in love once'?! You're in love now, you're in love with Arthur, right?!"

A chuckle. One of darkness and one of pure evilness.

"Did you really believe that?! Ohonhonhon…you are so pathetically naïve" Francis chuckled.

"Huh…" Gilbert was so confused now. "But that's why you were arguing with Alfred, isn't it?!"

"Oh no. Me loving Arthur has nothing to do with why I'm arguing with Alfred. In fact I only used to love him, I don't anymore. You see, when I loved him, he was ignoring me and going off with that annoyingly good looking American, though I didn't realise! I used to believe that I was the most beautiful man in the world, but when you're in love you don't care what you think anymore, but what your lover thinks. One night Arthur promised me that we'd meet outside The Mayflower – a really famous English pub, and we'd do "things". Even though it was f***ing snowing and freezing cold, I agreed, since I was in love with him and all. But that night, he didn't show up and left me standing there for 3 hours. He stood me up, but I didn't know who with. Then when I found out that Alfred was pregnant, I realised that Arthur must've been with him that night!" Francis explained.

"So…you're jealous of Alfred, is that it?" Gilbert tried nervously.

After a pause, Francis said "you could say that, but I am really more jealous of his _body_ and _looks_. Arthur adores him for that, since I'm far too mature for him. But instead of mopping around, I decided to cut the crap. Arthur isn't worth my love"

"But why are you doing this to Alfred then" the bewildered Prussian asked, "surely not just for the fun of it?!"

"Oh no, I have my reason, and the reason is this. Alfred got some first" Francis spat venomously.

"THAT'S the reason. But what will happen once you embarrass Alfred" Gilbert asked again, though dreading the answer.

"You ask a lot of questions" the Frenchman sighed with a laugh, "but since I've already started to tell you, why not, I'll finish. Once I embarrass Alfred, he won't be able to cope with the peer pressure, and then he'll abort that baby of his, which would probably born with diabetes or something so he should thank me really...anyways when he does that, Arthur will be hurt and stuff and he will realise that he was wrong to have stood me up that night! Then he'll come back to me...and we'll have the most beautiful child in the world!"

"But...you just said...that you don't..." Gilbert stuttered.

"Love him? No, I don't. But that baby should've been mine and it will be!" Francis cackled.

"You want Arthur as your f***toy!" the Prussian gasped in realisation.

"Good morning" the Frenchman said sarcastically, "want some coffee or tea?"

"Y-you w-won't g-get a-away w-with t-this! I-I w-won't l-let y-you!" Gilbert snapped, his heart racing and making him stammer as he spoke.

"What?! You and your army of 3! Versus me and the rest of the world! You'll never win! au revoir" Francis said, hanging up.

"HOLY F***" Gilbert yelled, resisting the urge to chuck his mobile on the floor. Instead he clenched his fist and thought. In a few seconds he knew what he had to do.

_I've got to warn them..._

* * *

><p>Matthew stood trembling in front of Arthur. "Who was it?" he asked, his voice barely audible he was so nervous.<p>

Arthur sighed, and after a few seconds pause said "that was Gilbert Beilschmidt, aka Prussia. He was probably setting you up as a scheme to help Francis find out more about Al's pregnancy. He doesn't really love you..."

Tears started filling the Canadian's eyes. "Not true! He does love me! He said so!" he cried.

"You sure that wasn't part of the plan?" Arthur said.

The tears that had filled his eyes now streamed down Matthew's face. Arthur was lying, he had to be! But his eyes looked genuine enough, or at least what Matthew could see of them- his vision had been majorly clouded by the tears in his eyes that just wouldn't stop coming.  
>A moment later, he felt someone give him a hug.<p>

"There, there" Arthur soothed, "why don't you go lie down and get some rest and I'll make you some tea, hm?"

"Ok" Matthew agreed, sniffing.

Arthur gave him a weak, but genuine smile, as Matthew trudged up the stairs, barely able to walk due to a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Gilbert banged on the door of the Jones household. He had to talk to Matthew and warn him of Francis' plans, but more importantly he had to tell him that he loved him. He loved him so much he's heart could hardly contain all the love he had for the Canadian. He loved him so much he felt his heart would explode. He loved him so much he couldn't live without him. He...<p>

"Sup...OH MY GOD PRUSSIA?! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

It wasn't Matthew who answered the door, to Gilberts instant dismay. It was Alfred. Now at least a few weeks pregnant he's baby bump with really starting to show._ Oh s*** he was staring_...

"Hey Alfred, I'm here to talk to Matthew, is he up?" Gilbert asked with a smile, trying to make it look as genuine as possible and avoid looking down at Alfred's stomach and instead up at his face.

"He's in bed...he was feeling kinda sick when he came back. Is that all you wanted or what?"

Geez, Alfred was nervous, but if he couldn't tell Matthew, he had to tell him.

"Can I talk to you instead?" the Prussian asked the startled American.  
>Alfred's eyes widened at this question, but he agreed, letting Gilbert in. Gilbert seated himself on the couch.<p>

"So...what's up?" Alfred asked avoiding the Prussians blood red gaze that he so feared and instead staring at a ketchup stain on the carpet. But Gilbert held the American's gaze.

"Alfred" he asked fearfully "what would you do if Francis told everyone about your pregnancy?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**yep, its another cliff hanger XD**

**HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE OR FOLLOW. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU HAVE ALREADY GIVEN ME! I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**I will update again soon, pinky promise, ve ~^-^**

**Oh and I'm sorry if Frances remarks are offensive, I love Americans really, but France obviously doesn't **

**Bye for now**


	14. It's a boy!

Alfred's eyes widened as he registered what Gilbert had just asked him. He was confused, moreover scared, as to why the Prussian was asking such a personal question. Perhaps it was some sort of trap; laid out by Francis…but looking at the albino's blood red gaze, Alfred noticed that he looked serious. Or worried. But why would Gilbert be worried about him? He was on the side of the enemy after all…wasn't he?

After receiving no response from the American, Gilbert took his chance to explain his awesome randomness. After all, it was pretty random; barging into someone else's house, uninvited, and asking them what were they going to do, if the secret of their pregnancy came out. Well…even more out then it already was...ah enough with the dirty thoughts, get to the point!  
>"What you mustn't do is abort it!" he rambled abruptly.<br>Alfred's eyes got even wider when he heard this, but the confusion was too much, so he said, as loudly and as firmly as he could in his scared state: "Dude, that is totally personal! What I do is completely NOT your business. I don't even know why you care so much…"

"BECAUSE…" Gilbert shouted, trying to be heard above Alfred's rant but ending up shouting so loud he had silenced him altogether. Feeling quite awkward now, he decided to continue, in a quieter manner "…I'm in love with your brother".

Alfred gasped as realisation hit him! So THAT'S who Mattie had been going on dates with! That's why he has been so secretive! But there were still some pieces of the jigsaw missing. "What has that got to do with me and my pregnancy though?!" he asked in bewilderment.

Gilbert sighed. He thought that his awesome declaration of his love for Matthew would've been reason enough for the American to understand. Obviously not. Now he had to spill the beans, and things could turn sour at any point, especially when he told Alfred that at first he didn't really have feelings for him. But as he was so awesome, and awesomeness couldn't be achieved by anyone other than he (and Matthew and Gilbird), it was his duty to make himself understood. Taking a deep breath he began.  
>He told Alfred everything, from how the plan of him and Matthew, blossomed into true love (well for him, he wasn't sure if Matthew felt the same way), and then about how he'd kissed him and how he realised that he didn't want to play games anymore, so he told Francis, and Francis revealed his "evil plan of mass destruction (as Gilbert awesomely called it)" and he even told Alfred what the plan was. "So…that's why you CAN'T abort this baby" he finished.<p>

Alfred was shocked, a lot of s*** had been going on behind his back, and the fact that he hadn't known infuriated him. But at least he knew that Gilbert was on the side of the Jedi…or whatever.  
>Nether the less, the unmasked plan still poised a problem for him. Now not only did he have to worry about himself, he had to worry about Arthur too.<br>He wanted to ask so many more questions, but in his shocked state, all he could manage was "Poor Arthur…"

"What do you mean _poor _Arthur, hm?"

The voice at the doorway startled both Alfred and Gilbert, causing them to jump a little. This reaction confused the Brit at the door.

"Alfred! What's going on? And why is _he _here?" Arthur snapped, gesturing angrily in the direction of the Prussian on the couch.

Gilbert giggled at this. When angered, Arthur was hilarious. Also…he'd never seen the Brit in a tight t-shirt before, in fact he had a great feminine body…minus the boobs, but still…wait wasn't he supposed to be in love with Matthew. What the f*** was he thinking?!

"Don't worry Artie; he came here to warn us. He's on OUR side dude!" Alfred insisted, but Arthur didn't seem convinced.

"And how can you be sure of that?" he asked, looking Gilbert up and down in an analysing manner.

"Coz, I told him" the albino replied for Alfred. Arthur gave him a scathing look, before nodding, now assured, and turned his attention back to his beloved American. "I've booked another check-up with the doctor tomorrow, Al" he informed him with a smile.

"Ohhh dude, no ! Not again!" Alfred protested, with a whine.

"It's not even a normal check-up Al, it's an ultra sound, to check how the baby is doing, and if it's a boy or girl" Arthur reassured him.

"Ohhh, cool!" the American grinned with excitement, "I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>"DUDE! That's freezing!" Alfred yelped. They were in the hospital, and the doctor was applying the gel to get on with the ultrasound, however just this made the patient whinge with protest.<p>

Arthur rolled his eyes, and squeezed the younger nation's hand. "Don't worry Alfie; it's to help see the baby better" he said with a sweet smile.

Alfred blinked, not sure if he heard correctly, and looked up at the Brit. "Did you just call me _Alfie_?!"

Arthur blushed, and ducked his head in embarrassment and trying to hide the sudden uprising tears. He hadn't called Alfred Alfie, since well before the revolutionary war, and the memory stung.  
>Alfred wasn't bothered by the nickname though. He gave his lovers hand a returning squeeze, and smiled as he caught his eye. "Hey Iggy, its ok, I love it", he promised, heart glowing again when the other's smile returned.<p>

The doctor suddenly cleared his throat, bringing the pair back to the present. "I have good news and more news" he told them, "which do you want to hear first?"

Giving each other a relieved look, Arthur and Alfred both replied simultaneously "the good news"

"Alright, good news is that your baby is fine and perfectly healthy" the doctor informed, "the more news is that I wish to congratulate you on your first son! It's a boy!"

* * *

><p>Outside in the waiting room, were Matthew and Gilbert. The Canadian to be honest was mortified to see the albino sleeping in the guest room the following morning, as he hadn't even known he had arrived!<br>Gilbert on the other hand was more mortified at the fact that Matthew wasn't speaking to him, and therefore had all morning long been trying to get him to listen to his awesome explanation and tofinally tell him that he loved him, but it was proving more difficult than he had originally thought it wold be.  
>Now that they were alone, perhaps this would be a good time to try again and rekindle things.<p>

"Birdie, listen to me I'm sorry…"

"No you're not!"

"Ja, I am. I'm sorry if you thought I was using you, coz I wasn't…"

"But you were!"

"I WASN'T!" Gilbert exploded loudly, quietening the entire waiting room, said aside for one baby which began crying shrilly out of fear. Great, now everyone was giving him the evil eye. On top of that, Matthew looked absolutely petrified.

"Look…I'm sorry. At first, I was only dating you because I wanted to help Francis, but then I realised I love you…and that changed things completely. Will you forgive me?" he asked, voice now a hushed whisper, so not to attract anymore evil looks.

Matthew's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you…love me?" he asked, his voice even quieter the Prussian's a moment before.

"Ja, I do. Ich liebe dich Birdie" Gilbert beamed.

The Canadian flushed scarlet.

Just then, Arthur and Alfred emerged from the room they were in; Alfred cheering, and Arthur wiping the happy tears from his cheeks. Somehow, Gilbert noticed, no one gave Alfred the evil eye, as he cheered "It's a boy" on the top of his merry voice.


	15. Bonnefoy's Plan B

"Andrew?"  
>"Alfred Arthur Junior?"<br>"Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt?"  
>"Dude, are you really <em>that <em>vain?"

After the ultra sound, the four nations had returned to Alfred's house to discuss baby names for Alfred and Arthur's son. Right now, Alfred wasn't really buying any of the choices so far, though "Alfred Arthur Junior" had been passed as a definite maybe because it "sounded sooooo adorable". But Alfred was very picky, and it was showing now when he should be open to suggestion Matthew pointed out. But then Arthur argued that he needed to find "the perfect name" which still hadn't been said yet.

"How could you say zhat Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt isn't zhe perfect name?! It even has zhe word Awesome in it!" Gilbert whined, at which Arthur and Alfred sighed and rolled their eyes.

"If we ever have a son, that will be his name" Matthew assured the albino with a hot blush across his face. That sent Gilbert on a rant about how that was a much better idea coz "our baby will be VAY more awesome zhan theirs" and gave Alfred feeling that he was going to be sick again when he went into detail about the "awesome conception".

Arthur sighed. "Thank you, you blithering unawesome idiot! You've given me mental scarring!"

"HEY! I AM awesome!"  
>"No you're not!"<br>"Yes I am"  
>"You're not!"<br>"ARE TOO!"  
>"Are not"<p>

"O-kay! Back to baby names please. I am getting a headache" Alfred moaned.  
>"Sorry Alfie baby..." Arthur pouted, giving Alfred a kiss on the lips.<p>

"UGHHH get a room!" Gilbert interrupted in disgust.

"We already have a room, and your in it" Alfred pointed out.

"Ohhh"

Everyone sat in silence for a while, lost in thought. Then...Gilbert farted!

"OH B***** HELL!" Arthur yelled, grabbing a pillow to put over his face, "YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!"

"No I am not. I am awesome, and you have all just vitnessed the awesome ones awesome fart" Gilbert laughed, "kesesesese..."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Arthur groaned.

"Arthur...you're a genius!" Alfred piped up.

"Why thank you Alfred darling, but I feel too sick for compliments..."

"No! You've given me an idea for the baby's name!"

"Have I? Well go on, what is it?"

"Peter"

"Peter?" everyone repeated, trying it out (whilst Gilbert was horrified ("Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt is a much more awesome name zhan _Peter_")), but this time everyone ignored him.

"Peter...I like it" Arthur smiled happily.

"I like it too..." Alfred beamed, pulling Arthur in for another kiss...

"Seriously..." Gilbert started to complain, but then Arthur chucked the pillow at him.

"If you don't like it, you can go to the guest room!"

* * *

><p>"Antonio, mon darling and faithful Spaniard, I am getting impatient! Arthur is still not mine and I am missing him...we need a plan to getting rolling our original plan."<p>

"I could ask my tomatino Lovino to get the Italian Mafia involved..."

"Non, that would be too dangerous. I need something less bloody...and besides , i want the truth about that fat a** to come out to everyone at once so it will be even more humiliating..."

"Er...pelt Alfred with tomatoes?"

"Ughhh...why do you have to involve tomatoes in everything?!"

"Sorry..."

Francis sighed huffily. "Maybe dangerous is the only way to play it"

"Huh? So the Italian Ma-"

"I will just beat the b****** up real hard won't I? He is heavily pregnant now so he'll miscarry"

"Woah...that's really evil. I like it!"

"Actually no"

"No?"

"It's too risky. Alfred's a tattle tale so he'll tell Arthur and then he won't go for me. And I might end up in prison"

"Ahh si. Maybe you should just wait"

"No! I refuse to back down! Wait...I have it!"

"What is it Francis?"

"Treat like with like...I'll just pretend to be pregnant too"

* * *

><p>That night Alfred and Arthur went out to celebrate. Arthur had brought his lover to a fancy restaurant to have a drink. Alfred refused to have alcohol because of the baby, to which Arthur agreed and got him a mocktail whilst the Brit had his usual beer.<p>

"Thanks for this Arthur, I really really love you" Alfred grinned.

"It's my pleasure Alfred, there is no need to thank me my love. I love you too"

They both took a sip of their drinks.

"Artieeeeee...this drink is making me feel weird. Are you sure it's not alcohol?..."

"Ugh...I am sure...but I feel weird too, and that's usual from one sip of beerrrrr..."

And with that, they both passed out.

* * *

><p>Beside the counter in waiter disguises, Francis high-fived Antonio.<p>

"When they wake up from being spiked, they won't remember a thing from tonight. And that's when our plan will begin..." Francis grinned with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The next morning the two lovers woke up back in their room, feeling terribly groggy and foggy-minded and Alfred threw up ten times, beating his puking record! But despite this, Arthur still made sure they went to the world meeting, because, he pointed out to Alfred through his protests that his stomach now resembled a hot air balloon, "our absence is starting to get suspicious." So they went, obviously as "Alfred would go anywhere with Arthur" Gilbert laughed.<p>

"And your stomach resembles nothing of the sort" Arthur assured.

When they arrived, they were welcomed back warmly and then the meeting began, with an impatient yell from Germany.

"May I start this meeting?" Francis asked politely, standing up.

Germany gave a curt nod of approval.

_There is something different about him..._ Alfred observed.

Francis (having put on a body suit to make himself look a little plumper) cleared his throat.

"My fellow nations, I have some fantastic news that I wish to share with you..."

Alfred's blood ran cold. _He's going to tell everyone about my pregnancy...s***!_

"I know it's quite a personal thing to tell everyone at once, but I am just so elated I must tell you all right away."

_Oh God..._

"I, Francis Bonnefoy, am pregnant."

Gasps filled the room, even from Alfred. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"and..." he continued with a proud beaming smile, "Arthur Kirkland is the other father!"

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**I am finally back! (with another cliffhanger) XD**

**Really sorry about the REALLY long wait, I have had a really tough time in school with AS and A Levels so had to take time off for extreme revision. I'm really sorry, but I am back now and will update the next chapter real soon.**

**Did you guys see what I did there? :) Yes Peter is meant to be Sealand. Coz I've seen a post that he was USUK lovechild. And Francis is still an a**h***.**

**Enjoy ~**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**


	16. Acting Rash

**Hey guys I'm back again with another update! Warning: quite a sad chappy ahead so prepare yourselves...hope you enjoy it anyway though :)**

* * *

><p>A hushed silence filled the meeting room, probably one of surprise for the other nations. But for Alfred especially, it was one of horrorfied shock. <em>This can't be happening...this can't be happening...<em>he repeated to himself, like some kind of mantra. Panic was filling him up at such speed, he was drowning in it...he couldn't breathe!

Arthur was the first to break the silence. "WHAT!...THE F***!" he screamed, slamming his hands down on the table with a loud **BANG** that echoed through the whole room, the rattling whole table right to Alfred's heart. He started shaking..._ This can't be happening _he told himself again.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction mon cheire..." Francis chuckled sick sweetly, "I thought you'd be happy – ahhh!"

Arthur had yanked the Frenchman up by his tie with a livid expression on his face. "F****** G**! WHAT'S YOUR F****** PROBLEM!" he yelled into the other nation's face furiously. Alfred didn't think he'd ever seen the Brit this angered before...

"P-Problem?" Francis chuckled through his choking, "there is no problem. Here I even have proof". At this point, he took out an ultrasound baby photo, testing and DNA results - Arthur took the pages into his hands to inspect them more closely, whilst tears filled Alfred's sky blue eyes. "A little girl" Francis continued with pride, much more relaxed now that the Brit was no longer suffocating him, "your daughter Angleterre. 1 trimester old. I was thinking of calling her Charlotte; like the new Princess of Cambridge, oui?"

Arthur stayed silent. Alfred prayed for him to say something, _anything, _anything at all, to assure him for certain that it wasn't true.  
>But all Arthur could manage then was "...I can't believe it..." and that in a hushed whisper.<p>

It was too much for Alfred. He rushed out of the room, tears streaming down his face. Arthur snapped out of his amazement and ran after him. Matthew got up to go too, but Gilbert pulled him back.

"Let them have a moment alone. And in the meantime, we can spy on Francis. I'm sure this is just another part of his unawesome scheming plan."

* * *

><p>Arthur caught up with Alfred, just as he was about to exit the building. "Al! Wait up!..." he called breathlessly after the American, managing to grab him by his wrist. Alfred turned around sharply and pushed him off. "What do you want now Arthur?! Huh?! Come to lie to me again about how this is just Francis' idea of a joke?! Because it really doesn't <em>look <em>that way!" he shrieked, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Al...just listen to me..." the Brit pleaded.

"NO! I'm done with your b***s***!" Alfred retorted.

Arthur stood there, gobsmacked for a few minutes, trying to find the right words. "Alfred look...it's not true, don't believe a word of it, okay? Francis is just trying to get under your skin, and seeing the immature way you're reacting, he's doing a bloody great job -"

"IMMATURE! DUDE, ARE YOU FRIGGING KIDDING ME! He's got all that proof - and plus that baby's 3 months old! I'm only 1 month along! Nice to know what you like doing in your spare time!"

"What the f*** are you implying?! I do not sleep around!" Arthur gasped at the accusastion.

"Oh come on! Everyone know's you and Francis used to hang out a lot" Alfred growled.

"That doesn't mean we - Al, it's not true!" Arthur cried in desperation, "you know I -"

"Love me? Fat chance! I'm not falling for that one again!" the American snapped bitterly, and with that, he turned and left the building, and a very deflated Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>Back in the meeting room, Francis high-fived Antonio again.<p>

"I didn't realize that would work out so well" the Frenchman giggled with excitement, "if I'd known, I would've thought this up sooner".

Antonio grinned, glad that his friend was so happy. Little did they know they were being closely watched just on the other side of the table...

* * *

><p>Alfred managed to bottle up his emotions until he got home; which was very hard seeing as his pregnancy hormones were completely raging and he had to do the one hour trek, seeing as driving didn't go well with his nausea. He shut the front door with another loud <span><strong>BANG<strong> and slumping against the door, burst into heavy heartfelt tears. He fell to his knees and wept bitterly on his hallway floor. He cried and cried and cried, until he was out of breath and out of tears. And even after that, he continued to cry silently. He crawled, trembling all over, into his bedroom, and curled up as tight as his baby bump would allow on his bed. What could he do now? His relationship with Arthur was now eternally tarnished. Nothing would be the same ever again...What as he to do with Peter?...Sure he had Matthew (and probably Gilbert too now) at his side, but he didn't feel like he could bring up a child anymore, not into a broken family. That would just be soul-destroying, not only for him, but for this baby too. And Peter done anything to deserve such a punishment. With shaking hands, he took the phone and phone book and dialed the number. Before he could change his mind, he pressed "call"...

* * *

><p>Tino returned from the world meeting feeling a lot of mixed emotions. Francis was pregnant, and he guessed he was happy for him, but Alfred's dramatic reaction had made him think that there was more to the situation than what met the eye. The poor American had seemed so distraught. And when Arthur had returned from trying to comfort him unaccompanied and looking completely and utterly emotionally ruined, Tino just grew confused. The meeting had been cut short when Arthur turned into an emotional wreak and started bawling uncontrollably. Just...what?! The Englishman was usually so collected and reserved. Was this some optical illusion?<p>

Berwald put a comforting hand on the Fin's shoulder. "D'n't w'rry t'' m'ch 'b''t 't" he advised him, with an added kiss on the cheek to try and help calm him.

"I'll try not too..." Tino replied with a sweet smile. Berwald gave him a knowing look and the Fin leaned in to give him a proper kiss. Suddenly the phone rang shrilly, making him jump. Berwald glared slightly and pulled himself away from Tino, who answered the phone, with a little disappointment.

"Hello?" he sighed huffily. Then, upon hearing who was the caller, his facial expression lit up completely and his tone changed to a much happier one. "Oh yes, yes, hello!...Really? You have? That's fantastic!" he squealed.

Berwald gave him a puzzled look, but the Fin was too excited to currently explain himself.

"Great!...Ok, fax through the details and we'll have a look now. Thanks. Näkemiin" he beamed, replacing the reciever. "That was the agent who is helping us adopt! She's found someone who is willing to let us adopt their kid! Can you believe it?" he asked his Swedish partner.

"N'" Berwald gasped, "R''lly?"

"Yeah! She's faxing through their detail right now!" Tino squealed. At that precise moment, fax machine whirred into life. The Fin grabbed the papers and quickly read the contents.

"A boy. Desired name Peter! Condition healthy...Oh Berwald, it's actually happening!" he grinned.

Berwald smiled back and hugged him from behind, resting his head on the Fin's shoulder so that he to could read too.

Tino suddenly stiffed. "Voi Luoja...Berwald!...the adopters are Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland!" he gasped.

"Wh't!" the Swede exclaimed, equally as surprised.

"Yeah, look right here" the Fin said, pointing at where the words were on the page, "so that's what all the fuss was about a the meeting today..."

The Swede was stunned into silence.

"I don't think Alfred is very comfortable with his pregnancy though, especially now with Francis. Otherwise why would he be willing to give Peter up to us...let's keep this a secret" he told Berwald, who simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>The remaining three nations that resided in the Jones' household arrived quite a long time after Alfred had left, because Arthur had (as Gilbert joked (not at all awesomely)) fallen into manic depression. He had started crying randomly and wouldn't stop, despite the entire meeting being cut off because it, and Matthew reassuring him that Francis was in fact lying about being pregnant to stir up s*** between the two lovers.<p>

Arthur, obviously knew that already, and was more worried about how Alfred was reacting and was scared that in his hysteria he'd do something rash.

It wasn't until Gilbert pointed out that they should probably go and check that Alfred _didn't _do anything rash, like flush Arthur's tea bags down the toilet or something, that Arthur got up and left the room (though Matthew pointed out not because Gil had done a good job, but because he'd probably reminded the Brit of when Alfred had poured tea into the Boston Harbor!)

They got a taxi home as it as far quicker than walking and the option was available since Alfred wasn't with them - his pregnancy meant they now walked everywhere.

Thankfully Alfred hadn't seemed to have done anything rash at all - in fact he was sleeping in his bed. Arthur burst into tears all over again, because he "couldn't believe I've hurt him so badly that I've lost him all over again..."

Matthew took him to the kitchen and poured him some tea - but even that didn't help console the Brit. Francis had completely ruined everything! Maple, the doorbell!

Tino and Berwald stood there, looking completely happy despite everything that was going on.

"Vhat zhe hell are you zoing here? Now isn't really zhe right time!" Gilbert snapped, who'd answered.

"Gil, that's not a nice way to welcome guests!" the Canadian scolded, "but what _are_ you doing here?"

"We are here to see Alfred. We are going to be adopting little Peter and" Tino began to explain, when Arthur burst into the hall from the kitchen, a new set of tears in his eyes.

"Wait! Did you just say ADOPT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Näkemiin - goodbye - Finnish<strong>

**Voi Luoja - Oh My God - Finnish**

**DUNNNNNNDUNNNNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**I did warn you**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next. I will update soon.**

**Please review, favourite/follow the story/me.**


	17. Heartbreak Changes People

Tino looked a little bewildered at the question. This couldn't be happening! Arthur didn't know about this?! He thought he and Alfred had at least discussed the option of adoption for their child! Clearly this wasn't the case...Everyone had gone dead quiet again, making the Fin feel very uncomfortable. Arthur looked completely torn between anger and heartbreak; it was simply horrible to watch.

"Gilbert? Would you mind taking Tino and Berwald into the living room for a bit whilst me and Arthur go and talk to Alfred?" Matthew asked, extra politely. Gilbert nodded and did as he was asked, whilst the other 2 nations headed upstairs in pursuit of a certain American.

* * *

><p>Alfred was lying on his bed, counting the cracks on the ceiling when suddenly there was an urgent rapid knocking on his door. "Al? Can you open the door please?" Matthew asked nicely, though the knocking didn't sound to send out the same vibe.<p>

"Why?" Alfred whimpered.

"ALFRED FRED JONES! YOU OPEN THIS B***** DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Arthur screamed (not so nicely). _Oh no…_

"I'm not speaking to you!" Alfred yelled back, feeling tears spring back into his eyes, despite being sure he had rid himself of all them.

There was a sound of scuffling, the turning of a key in the door and it opened (Matthew must had found his spare key. Damn!). Arthur launched himself at Alfred, punching his arms as hard as he could (which to be honest, wasn't painful at all, but still made Alfred wince). "How could you Alfred! How _could _you! I thought Francis' lying was bad, but _this! _This is out of order! You can't just give Peter up like this because of one minor row!" he fumed.

Matthew was surprised to see Alfred push Arthur off and catch his fists firmly in his hands. "You've really hurt me Arthur" – Alfred hardly called the Brit by his first name. This must be serious. "If you haven't noticed, I'm carrying this baby! Not you! So seeing as you've betrayed me, I suppose I have every right to do what I want with _MY _child!" he snapped.

"I haven't betrayed you! And…It's my child too! Don't I have a right to make decisions for what happens to him?" Arthur cried, the emotions of heartbreak taking over his anger again.

Alfred didn't respond for a moment. In that same moment Matthew felt a wave of relief wash over him; Alfred was bound to see that he's made a mistake accusing Arthur of something that wasn't true, they'd forgive each other and together they'd go downstairs and tell Tino and Berwald that the adoption wasn't going to happen. And they'd all live happily ever after. Oh maple, how wrong he was...

"No you don't" Alfred replied at last, "because, Arthur Kirkland, you and me are done!"

Arthur gasped. "You mean…this is g-goodbye? You're breaking up w-with me?" he stammered.

"Yep" Alfred said, with a small smile of satisfaction. Matthew was completely mortified. What happened to the Alfred he knew?

Baffled, Arthur just stood there, opening his mouth like he was about to say something and then closing it again – like a goldfish. Finally, he went over to wardrobe, and began packing his stuff.

"A-Arthur, you can't be serious?" Matthew exclaimed.

But Arthur didn't say anything, just closed his suitcase, and walked out of the room.

"Arthur! Wait! Please!" Matthew called, giving Alfred a puzzled searching look, before running after the Brit and leaving his brother alone to hopefully think over his more than rash actions.

* * *

><p>But Alfred didn't call Arthur to apologize later that day. Nor the next day. Nor the day after that. A week past. Then two. A month, then two, then THREE! Matthew was growing increasing worried.<p>

The weird thing was, Alfred didn't seem too bothered (yet - Matthew and Gilbert hoped it was just some kind of angry phase). And worse yet, the adoption was still going ahead! The day Arthur had been kicked out, Alfred came down to talk to Tino and Berwald. They seemed nervous about carrying out the process now that they had witnessed Arthur walk out, but Alfred assured them (painstakingly calmly Matthew noted) that they weren't to worry about, he was sure he wanted to do this.

They had now accompanied Alfred to three monthly doctor's check-ups! Alfred, now being 4 month's pregnant, was growing more and more self-conscious about his baby bump, but now he had a responsibly, it didn't take him too long to get him out of the house. At least when going to the doctors was in question.

Meetings were now a major weak point. Alfred told his points to Gilbert and Matthew, who would note them and relay them to everyone else at the meeting. Strangely enough Arthur didn't attend the meetings either, and stranger yet, neither did Francis. Gilbert pointed out that Arthur was probably heartbroken, and Francis was just copying Alfred again. But Matthew wasn't buying it. Francis hadn't attended one meeting since announcing his "pregnancy" – even in inverted commas it sounded pretentious. So how could he possibly know that Alfred had been skipping them?

Gilbert took the Canadian to Magic Milkshakes, as a treat and a way to take Matthew's mind of things. They chose to sit on the stools at the front window of the parlor overlooking Central Park. Gilbert handed Matthew his usual Maple Magic and slipped his arm around him.

"Thank you…" Matthew mouthed, moving in closer for a kiss, when suddenly he gasped and dropped his milkshake all over his albino boyfriend's converses!

"Hey! Vhat zhe hell Birdie?! I paid for zhat! And zhese are mein favorite shoes!" the Prussian yelped. Matthew simply pointed out of the window. "I-Isn't that…?" he managed to ask.

Gilbert's jaw dropped open in shock, so much so that it nearly fell off from his face. "I…. HEILIGE SCHEIßE!"

* * *

><p>Heartbreak changes people. Especially if it's happened more than once. Arthur had been completely crushed by the Revolutionary War, but somehow he'd gotten past that. However, now it the second time Alfred had left him and it had reopened a huge wound. The Brit had cried for weeks on end! But then Arthur believed in the saying "How can you break a heart that's already broken?" After a few days of no call back, the Brit had accepted the facts. Alfred was an a******, and stupid to believe this whole pack of lies Francis had made up. But it was the first time Arthur had time to actually sit down and think over why Francis was going through all this trouble of making up such things. <em>He must really…love me <em>he finally concluded. And I stood him up! F***! Well…if he cares so much he'll surely forgive me.

Half an hour later he was knocking on the Frenchman's front door. Francis answered, freshly showered, and only wearing jeans, his bare chest exposed and his tattoo of a rose catching the Brit's eye.

"Ah…Arthur? How come you're here?" he asked with surprise. How could he even make being surprised sound sexy?

"Hi…" Arthur gasped breathlessly, "It's been too long…"

A seductive smile played on Francis' lips. "It really has…" he whispered, stroking the smaller nation's cheek.

Arthur found himself blushing. Unlike Alfred, Francis really cared about him. In this moment Arthur had never felt safer or more loved. And he forgave Francis, for everything. So when the Frenchman kissed him, Arthur, naturally, kissed him back.

* * *

><p>They'd been dating now for 2 and a half months, and Arthur had never been happier. How come he'd never seized this opportunity before? It was amazing. Francis was…well he was flawless. He cared so much, and in a selfless way. It was more about Arthur's feelings than his own. Though this was completely not what Arthur had expected him to be like, he still loved Francis the lot more for it.<p>

But the thing with moving on is that there are always ghosts from the past to come and haunt you. He and Francis were having a picnic in Central Park and were in the middle of quite a heated (and pleasurable) kiss, when Arthur heard someone scream his name being screamed from across the road. For a moment he thought it was Alfred, and Arthur felt his heart in his mouth. But then he realized it was just Matthew and Gilbert. They looked really mad – (Francis commented that the albino's face was now all one color, making the Brit snigger) so he was completely shocked when thick gunk hit his face! (Gilbert had thrown his Berliner milkshake at him).

"Ugh! What the b***** hell?!" he said, spitting it out in disgust and trying to wipe the stuff of his face with a towel Francis handed him.

"Arthur! What's going on?" Matthew asked furiously.

Arthur finally managed to mop himself up, and stood up. "Look here! Alfred dumped me! So that leaves me free to move on if I wish to. If you guys are here to vouch for why I'm not staying single and waiting for the "American hero" to take me back, I don't want to hear it! I'm done waiting or trying to please someone who doesn't give a toss. The fact that he's willing to give our child up for adoption is proof enough! I deserve to be happy too! And I'm happy now!"

"With Francis?!" Gilbert pointed out.

"Yes! He loves me, and I love him; I know that now. And because we care about one another, I know he is the one" Arthur replied sincerely. Francis smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek gratefully, giving the intruding nations a glare.

And with that they both got up, and walked away.

"What! ZHE F***!" Gilbert screamed, "how on earth did Francis get Arthur into his zrap? I zhought he hated him?"

"We have bigger problems to worry about" Matthew told him solemnly, "how on earth are we going to explain this to Alfred?"

* * *

><p><strong>OOH! SO MUCH DRAMA! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next one. Thanks so much for all the support (especially after my very long break (well if you call revision a break XD)). But I am defo back now to finish this, I promise **

**Please review, favourite/follow the story/me**

**I love all of you, my fans so much!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
